


Devoveo

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Eclipse (Plays with Canon and Non-Canon) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Spoilers?, Fic based off art, Fluff, Fluffy, IgNoct, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV and Advisor to the Crown Ignis Scientia-Caelum, Less Spoilers and More Like Headcanons I Made Over the Years, Little to No Spoilers, M/M, Married IgNoct, Minor Angst, Nine Pages of Noctis Staring at Ignis comic, a mother's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Etymology: From dē- + voveō (“vow, promise”).Verb:1. (transitive) I vow, offer; promise; devote, dedicate.2. (transitive) I mark out, appoint, destine.3. (transitive) I bewitch, curse.“I can promise that every morning when you wake up, you’ll never regret being with me.”- Lynn Hagen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The song that gets sung in this is “Be Your Husband” by Jeff Buckley, it’s a cover of Nina Simone’s “Be My Husband”. I will forever headcanon that in IgNoct these two sing and play music for each other. I have too many headcanons, you see. I hope the breaks aren’t too confusing. I’m so glad that these two are so into PDA :’D Also, I’m obsessed with Caelum Mama, this is a problem, help me before I cry myself a river.

Frankly, I feel pretty amazing after [@letshareapapou](https://tmblr.co/mJtqPABEbyEt8HIpAPA9gAg) gave me the [Married IgNoct comic “Nine Pages of Noctis Staring at Ignis”](http://letshareapapou.tumblr.com/post/153573902455/why-would-i-ever-have-a-nightmare-when-im-with) (I love that title) in exchange for the[ requested IgNoct fic “Can’t Sleep Love”](https://incandescent-liberator.tumblr.com/post/151856857721/cant-sleep-love) I wrote for her in our art trade. Then her comic made me want to write about what she drew. Bae’s art does this to me sometimes. The title comes from this [IgNoct Aesthetic post](http://bunnycrazedartist.tumblr.com/post/152990514136/ignoct-aesthetic-contrasting-colors-light-and). I have no regrets on how successful we were and I highly support her.

-

“I, Ignis, commit myself to you, Noctis. I’ve said it before when I was first chosen as advisor to the crown and again, when we had nothing left to lose… But to say this as your husband, it takes on a whole new meaning. You are who I wish to grow old with, to explore and adventure with, to respect you in everything as an equal partner, in the foreknowledge of joy and pain, strength and weariness, direction and doubt, for all the risings and settings of the sun. We forge these bonds to symbolize our connection to one another. They represent our trust in each other and our combined strength. They also represent my promise that our kingdom would stay united for a peaceful reign so long as we stand together.”

“Today, surrounded by people who love us and those who have granted their unwavering support, and with good reason because Lucis wouldn’t be without your brain, I choose you, Ignis, to be my partner. I am proud to be your husband and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all, love you. For better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live. And just for the record… there’s no ‘till death do us part’, Iggy. I promise that I’ll find you and no matter what it took, we’ll be together, always.”

-

King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV of the Lucian dynasty woke up to the dawn of new day. Uncharacteristically early, he would confess.

But he woke up with his hand over his newlywed husband’s, both bearing replicas of polished gold rings. The temptation was too great to follow the lines in the other man’s palm and lace their fingers together. The wedding bands they wore were simple and unprecedented of the royal couple tradition, the union itself was more significant than the rings they chose. The rings represented the sacred simplicity of being at each other’s side.

Noctis yawned and groggily wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

A pair of china plates accompanied by forks resided on the table along with two flutes of champagne, barely touched. The cardboard box contained a miniature cake, but the couple had more than their fair share of cake last night.

Noctis was astounded for words when his groom shoved a slice of cake into his face and with his hands, no less, at the reception. It was only fitting that the king returned the favor and it caused quite a boisterous yet joyous scene. The royal couple of Lucis, both of their faces covered in buttercream frosting and marble pastry, were laughing until the point they couldn’t breathe. Prompto, their volunteer photographer, never missed a second of the event. He, too, joined in, smearing cake on anyone within proximity and fleeing from him.

Smiling, Noctis leaned on his elbow as he gazed upon Ignis’ serene expression. The king sat up, the luxurious sheet around his naked form fell. It exposed him to the morning chill and the tolerable ache in his upper back to flare up; an ever-present reminder of his near-death experience. He closed the distance between them as he bestowed a gentle kiss on the older man’s temple where a tiny scar was defenseless to the king’s affection.

“Mmm… Noct…” Ignis murmured softly. His voice was a melody to the king’s ears.

They have known each other since childhood, Ignis was Noctis’ first friend and tenacious confidant. They grew up together, drifted apart in their adolescence only to be reunited by an unbreakable bond, a trait that Noctis shared with his closest friends. Those ten years spent in exile forming a resistance and formulating a strategy in taking back their homeland made Noctis realize how he truly treasured Ignis far more than a brother figure or a friend. His soul resonated and gravitated towards him, it was liberating when he finally confessed his feelings.  

What exactly did the king do to get this man say “I do”? What did he see in Noctis? When prompted, an elusive smile formed on the advisor’s lips as he quipped, “We don’t have time for all that.”

It was unbelievable.

Ignis said yes.

-

“Here. For you. Happy Anniversary.”

“Are we doing the gift exchange already?” Seated, Ignis weighed the wrapped package in his hand, puzzled. “This is much too large to have come out of your pocket…”

“Aw, don’t give me that. Today’s a special day. Dryer lint and sticks of gum aren’t gonna cut it.”

For as long as Noctis and Ignis had known each other, they had always exchanged gifts by pulling out whatever they had in their pockets at the moment. It all began when Noctis had trouble remembering Ignis’ birthday then it progressed into a tradition that the act itself brought more meaning than material goods. This was the second time Noctis gave Ignis a gift, the first being the skull necklace the advisor wore around his neck to this day.

The king placed a hand on the advisor’s shoulder. “The least you can do is open it.”

“Very well.” The advisor proceeded to tear the gift paper off, turning it over. “It’s a book.” The spine cracked open, revealing a collection of thick parchment. “A new one at that, but I don’t feel the title. What’s it about?”

“Title’s on the first page.” Noctis replied, thumbing the pages backwards. “They published a book about our journey.” He explained, watching the advisor’s fingers trace the raised dots. Ignis had been craving for adventure that as of late, found in fictional novels. “Managed to get a copy for you…” He paused, smirking when Ignis finished reading the title.

“Am I… reading this correctly?” His fingers hovered over the page and dared not to move.

“You are.” Noctis confirmed. He knew what the title read. The king achieved mastery of the writing system in his spare time. “What do you say?”

Ignis drew in a breath, sounding anxious. “I want to hear you say it.”

Noctis took a knee before him, etiquette he had practiced many times over to demonstrate his devotion and commitment. He faced a future king who could potentially rule alongside him. Their lives were deeply intertwined and the king willingly threw himself at the advisor’s mercy. He couldn’t be any more certain that this path was the right one.

“Ready to hear me out?”

Ignis’ trembling fingers found and outlined the king’s lips. Noctis enunciated his next words carefully, each and every one of them caressed the impatient digits.

“Will you marry me, Ignis?”

Ignis lowered his hand, adjusting his glasses, “Your transcription was… imperfect.” He punctuated the error with a precise tap on the page. “You misspelled something here.”

Mortified, the king gasped, “What? No, I didn’t!” This proposal wasn’t going off as planned. He anticipated Ignis to jump in his arms and—

“My name.”

Noctis leaned over Ignis and his fingers glided over the small bumps. Just skimming over the perforations with his eyes wasn’t enough. The king taught himself to interpret them just as Ignis did. The words were accurate, clear as ink on paper and the intention Noctis had that the book was meant to be his and Ignis’ alone.

“Ignis Scientia…” He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. The problem wasn’t clear. “That’s right, isn’t it?”

Ignis shook his head and in one motion, turned to cup his lover’s cheeks in his hands and claimed Noctis’ lips. When he broke their kiss, the advisor declared a proclamation that left the king breathless:

“Ignis _Caelum_. I’m yours. I’ve always been yours, Noctis.”

-

Easily roused from his deep slumber, Ignis grimaced. “What did you break?” He asserted, his voice caked with sleep.

The advisor was once proud to call himself an early bird _and_ a night owl. That was the case until he shared the same bed as the king, who possessed notoriety as a heavy sleeper. Ignis still struggled with grasping an adequate sleep schedule to this day. He was offended the one instance Gladiolus insinuated that all that caffeine from his beloved Ebony finally caught up to him.

“Wow. Rude. Can’t I just kiss my husband awake in the morning?” Noctis smirked as he licked his lips. He wanted to repeat the gesture with the attractive scar over the advisor’s nose and anywhere else he could reach. He opted to brush the brunet’s tousled hair away from his face.

Not that Noctis could blame him though it was to their mutual understanding that neither of them didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. That memory of their passionate lovemaking wouldn’t go forgotten and they have all the time in the world for new memories.

“No, because that would be worrisome.”

“Claws out already, Mr. Ignis Scientia-Caelum?” Not even a day had passed, about fifteen hours to be exact, that these two were officially pronounced married and Ignis was grumpy.

“Noct,” Ignis laid his hand upon the king’s cheek, lithe fingers wove through the ebony locks and caressed the fine stubble across his jawline. His viridian eyes focused on Noctis. The color had dulled, atrophied from disuse. The old war injury rendered the man permanently blind yet his eyes and scars were always the stunning constellations in the king’s night sky. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Despite lacking in sight, the advisor was perceptive and inquisitive of the world around him, Noctis was no exception to this keen sense. The king always teased him about being an all-knowing, omnipresent daemon, much to the advisor’s chagrin.

-

“I have something for you before I go.”

“For me?” Noctis grimaced, disappointed with Ignis didn’t share his feelings of the situation, “Not to look a gift chocobo in the mouth, but I wish that you could stay instead.” The king wasn’t the biggest enthusiast about being separated from his fiancé two weeks before the wedding. Ignis resided at the Scientia Estate while Noctis remained at the Caelum Palace, keeping contact via phone, but physically apart. The absence had no bearing on their duties to their country.

“Now, now, our separation is only be temporary. Absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say. We will meet in front of the altar as planned.” Ignis switched his cane to his left hand, a tool that was mostly for appearance’s sake, as he reached into his coat pocket. “And now would be the perfect time to hand you a present.”

“A book? Not trying to get back at me for what I gave you, right?” Noctis wasn’t a bookworm like the advisor and the King’s Shield, but he was drawn to the satin blue leather-bound cover and the intricate chocobo feathers etched on it. A shimmery ribbon served as its bookmark.

“Open it.”

“It’s a journal…” The pages were beige with age, wrinkled and delicate at the monarch’s fingers, but the handwriting was legible, impressively. The personal journal was well-maintained and even with decorated with personal touches like photographs, sketches, and stamps, almost like a scrapbook. The beginning of every page was clearly signed by a date and a name. The penmanship was foreign, but the name wasn’t. “That belonged to my mom. But how? Dad had told me that he looked for years and still couldn’t find it.”

Noctis never got to know his mother. She had perished in an imperial ambush when he was an infant. He wished he retained details about her. The paintings of her depicted her as naturally beautiful, kind but the sadness in her golden eyes were haunting, eerily otherworldly. Although his father rarely spoke of her, Noctis knew that he loved her and out of respect, didn’t press him on the subject. But his father was long gone from this realm. It was through from word of mouth and historical sources Noctis relied on to piece together snapshots of his late-mother’s life.

“I found it in the royal library many, many years ago and insufferable curiosity made me examine over the scripture.” Ignis explained, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. “There was a time that I resented being selected as your advisor and you cemented it. Surely, you recall the time you accused me of knocking over your blocks?”

“Hey, the old man saw through it and made me apologize. We had good times.” Noctis laughed, recognizing his lover with a look of fondness that he wouldn’t perceive. “Eventually.”

When Ignis first arrived to the palace with the Scientia patriarch, his initial interaction with the heir apparent wasn’t favorable. Ignis offered suggestions about how to balance blocks of wood without toppling it over and Noctis, used to having things his way, was recalcitrant to reason and cried when the tower fell. When the adults came to the scene of the crime, Noctis pointed the finger at Ignis while the latter got down on and begged the king not to inform his father. It was a rocky first impression but the friendship smoothed it over. Ignis had the best memory, possessing details that Noctis adamantly denied happened and threatened a vow of silence if the advisor persisted recanting those embarrassing events.

“We were children and I was petty.” Ignis shook his head, showing remorse for the past. “When I found the late-queen’s journal, seeing how much she loved her family, recorded special instructions about slicing fruit for a future fussy child, and advice she would’ve liked to say to you, I was moved. I wanted give you all that I had in any way I could. I’d witnessed the love of a divine queen and mother. It was a constant conversation we would never engage in. It was because of her that I started to love you. The foundation of our history together blossomed that emotion into something much more profound.

“I’ve kept it since, unable to relinquish it even long after I graduated from the information. I intended to give it to Lady Lunafreya as a wedding gift, but now that the two of you are no longer betrothed to each other…” Sentimental, Ignis touched the king’s hands, his Adam’s apple bobbed with difficulty. “The journal can finally return to rightful hands as it should’ve been years ago.

"To my groom-to-be, my beloved one and only, I wish you to meet your mother.”

Two weeks flew by with the final preparations for the ceremony being made, resolving peaceful alliances outside the country, stabilizing the Crown City, and the king connecting with a family member through her intimate thoughts. Noctis had to hand it to Ignis, the reveal came at a critical time. He didn’t anticipate that his groom-to-be kept a memento of unparalleled worth to himself.

His late-mother would’ve loved Ignis, just as she would’ve adored all of his friends. Gladiolus was the only one she had the opportunity of meeting due to her close relationship with the Amicitia matriarch. The queen recorded an event when the boy was first introduced to the infant prince that he looked forward to being his big brother.

The accounts weren’t simply recorded daily, they were written whenever she wished it. It was almost like a grocery list of random thoughts at times, but she was consistent. The words written expressed the queen’s philosophies and greatest insecurities unlike anything her celebrated achievements implied. The queen was committed to public service and her one key desire: family. She encountered a great number of hardships despite being a descendant of a minor noble house established by a class of merchants. But the fear and pain she endured motivated her to spread compassion and love worldwide. Her hopes for the future were absolute.

As Ignis confirmed, there were entries tracking her pregnancy including her anticipation towards meeting Noctis and instructions she left in caring for him. She had the impression that her child would take on traits that she had at his age, incorrigible, headstrong, righteous. She was right. She was the one who gave Noctis his name, Regis wanted to name him after a Caelum ancestor but she found it too morbid for a child. It led to a disagreement that she wasn’t proud of having, but she was the victor.

When Noctis reached the end of the journal, tears streamed down his face, blotching the old ink. He never wanted the journal to end, there were several blank pages left though it could be assumed that his mother didn’t predict her demise. Her final notes left nothing but sheer optimism.

The Queen of Lucis didn’t write solely for herself, she wrote this journal for Noctis as if she envisioned that it would find itself in her son’s hands one day. This little journal could’ve been lost in the library or potentially gone destroyed in the sacking of Lucis had Ignis not rescued it.

She wrote to Noctis. She wrote to Regis. She wrote to Cor and her friends, letters she would never send, expressing gratitude for being involved in her life. It was a journal that was unapologetic and raw even with the great love she held for everyone. She just didn’t exist, she lived her life to the fullest. But she gave it entirely for others.

_Feel free to help whomever you like if it truly makes you happy. Perhaps in having you, Noctis, also marked the beginning of your own dreams coming to fruition. Despite your parents’ wishes and the expectations the world has of you, give weight to your own desires as well. Don’t accept any less._

_Trust in yourself. Never doubt. All your decisions will carry you to a point where you must confront them directly. I promise you will never be alone so long as you stand tall._

_Take heed. Never bow out of what you begin. Carry your head high._

The final lines were reminiscent to his father’s final words to him. The late-king’s words echoed still, it wasn’t from one king to another, it had been a father to his son. It had been nice to know that those words had an origin, it was the late-queen’s belief.

Noctis carried those words ever since and they shaped him into the man he was today.

On the night before the wedding, Noctis found himself plagued by a nightmare. He hadn’t experienced it since Lucis was reclaimed. He feared that it prophesied an event that was to come. The ability to recall all the details long after he awakened was a common annoyance. He had been able to sleep peacefully with Ignis at his side, and it wasn’t until tomorrow that they would see each other.

“Hello?” Ignis’ exhausted voice answered after three excruciatingly long dial tones.

Noctis was guilty, he wanted to hang up. “Uh, did I wake you, babe? Go back to sleep.”

“No, no, I’m awake. I wasn’t certain if you called by accident.” The advisor assured before adding, “It’s late.”

Liar, Noctis wanted to say, but he started this.

“I know…” He felt pathetic in whining, but the truth in the matter was, “I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Getting cold feet before the ceremony, are we?” Ignis teased.

Noctis sighed, “Not exactly…”

“A nightmare, then. If I recall, you did sleep better when I’m with you.” He fell silent. “I didn’t consider that before and for that, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re celebrating your freedom before becoming a married man. I don’t have that luxury with you being the old ball and chain and all.”

“After we’re married, there’s no doubt in my mind that we’ll ever find a dull moment.”

“Yeah?”

“Our obligations to Lucis take the highest priority, of course, but the thing I look forward to after a long day is being with you.”

Warmth swelled the king’s chest. It’s not often that Ignis would express his love verbally, sometimes his presence alone filled every need.

Noctis inserted, proudly. “I break stuff.”

Ignis accepted the boast without missing a beat. “I know.”

“And I’ve been told I snore sometimes.”

Ignis made an amused snort on the line. “Just who do you think you’ve been sleeping next to?”

“Gladio.” Noctis snickered. Ignis’ snoring was far worse than the Shield’s and it was a close call in comparison.

Ignis laughed. “Hardly.” There was a brief pause. “Noctis, what was the nightmare about? Maybe if I know I could—”

A whoosh of air escaped the king’s lips. “Just flashes. I didn’t get much. I just woke up… off.”

Ignis hummed, pensive in his apology. “I’m sorry I’m not there, Noct. But are you going to be all right?”

“I don’t think this is working, Specs…” He said, quietly. “Talking about it…”

“Hmm…”

A moment rolled by. Noctis thought that the line had cut off suddenly. “Ignis?”

“One moment.”

A medley of feet stomping and hands clapping emerged from the line before a distinguished voice joined in.  

 _“Be your husband if you’ll be my wife_  
_Be your husband if you’ll be my wife_  
_Be your husband if you’ll be my wife_  
_Loving all of you the rest of your life, yeah_

 _"If you promise me that I’ll be your man_  
_If you promise me that I’ll be your man_  
_If you promise me that I’ll be your man_  
_I will love you the best I can, yeah”_

“Isn’t it bad luck to say husband before we tied the knot?” Noctis laughed.

“Noct, you’ve been singing this song ever since we’ve been engaged. I highly doubt it would affect the ceremony at this point.”

It was as Noctis had suspected. The beat and the singing ceased when he interrupted. It mystified him that his fiancé could manipulate the pitch and tone of his voice. “Ignis… Was that all you? How did you get your voice that way?”

“By listening to you, of course.”

“No, you don’t get it, I can’t sing and definitely not like _that_.”

“If you like it that much, I can sing to you.”

“I… Yes! Can you keep going?”

Ignis snorted. “Not through your interruptions. But we mustn’t stay up. We have a big day tomorrow.” He tutted, “The household is going to ask me why I was singing…” The beat returned:

_“Stick the promise that you made me_  
_Stick the promise that you made me_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Stick the promise that you made me_  
_That you stay away from Johnny Lee, yeah”_

-

The advisor’s fingers found the defined worry lines by the king’s mouth before Noctis chuckled.

“You…” Noctis gently clasped Ignis’ wrist, a curtain of hair fell forward as he lowered his head humbly, “are such a worrywart.” He planted a revered kiss on the open palm. There was much he wanted to say, to get his love across, but Ignis was always the better of the two at finding just what to  needed to be said.

Noctis cherished the elated sigh that Ignis emitted when their lips touched, the king smiled, “Why would I have nightmares when you’re with me?”


	2. Devoveo Free-Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain. When @letshareapapou and I had our art trade, she had shown me a little of her WIP at the time, page 7, one of my favorite pages, of Noctis’ lovely face and Ignis asking if he had a nightmare.   
> http://letshareapapou.tumblr.com/post/153573902455/why-would-i-ever-have-a-nightmare-when-im-with
> 
> Before I wrote Devoveo (https://incandescent-liberator.tumblr.com/post/153590081476/devoveo), I did a little IgNoct drabble based off that expression alone. This was a couple weeks ago. I showed it to three people over instant messaging. Then when I wrote the entire thing, there was no need for this segment. So here it’ll stay. I didn’t want to forget the things I write.

Ignis turned his head. “Noct,” he began, his sightless gaze bore deep into the king’s soul. “Is something wrong?” Pensive, he hooked his fingers around Noctis’, seeking a response.

Noctis laughed softly, shaking his head. He had trailed off in mid-speech, but whatever the subject was it was long gone when he laid his eyes on his husband. “I’m a little distracted.”

“By?” The advisor murmured. He was always the skeptic.

“The most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

“I wasn’t aware that there was a mirror in this room.”

“Not me.” Noctis placed his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, bringing him close. “You. I can’t keep my eyes off you.”

Ignis nuzzled in the space against the king’s neck. “You say that like it’s the first time you’ve seen me.”

“No, that’s not true,” Noctis breathed. “I’ve always looked at you, but it finally hit me that you’re my husband. Now I really can’t keep my eyes off you.” And I never want to, he wanted to add.

“That’s a little disconcerting,” Ignis replied, his warm breath sent shivers down Noctis’ spine. “Just how do you manage to pay heed to your duties? I didn’t imagine that thud and that groan when you hit your head.”

Noctis blanched, mortified. “That was one time!”

One day when the king was strolling the halls of the palace, he made a wrong turn and collided against a wall. All because he didn’t watch where he was going. Because he couldn’t keep his eyes off Ignis. He tried to play it off as nothing but his husband always knew. Ignis was more graceful and coordinated than Noctis was.

Ignis took the king’s face in his hands. “Need I remind you of other incidents that didn’t pass my notice?” His lithe fingers swept across Noctis’ expression. “You’re smiling. I wish I could see this…”

“You see everything without needing eyes. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re a daemon.”

Ignis frowned. “Watch your words carefully. I sleep at your side every night, dear heart.”

“Don’t be like that.” Noctis leaned in to kiss the tiny scar across the advisor’s nose. “You’re a good-looking daemon, I’ll give you that.”

“I’m not convinced.” Despite his words, Ignis smiled.

Noctis pressed his lips against the back of Ignis’ hand and laid a couple kisses, each layered with exaggerated smooching sounds. His lips brushing against his knuckles. “You ‘see’ my smile? I’m not holding back on it either.” The king laid his cheek against his lover’s palm. “The ring around your finger is my promise that you’ll see everything that I do. The ring around mine is yours to guide and point out everything that I don’t see right away. Our wedding vows in a nutshell.”

“Like not walking into walls.” Ignis punctuated with a wry smile.

“And we have the stars.” Noctis promised, pecking the older man on the forehead. “For our twentieth anniversary, we’re renewing our vows on a space station.”


End file.
